


The Adventures of Lavender Potter

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. Background

Voldemort never had the time or the inclination to make horcruxes. He died with Quirrell in May 1992.

In June 1992,as the Wizarding World celebrated Voldemort's final death,Amelia Bones led a coup that instated Rufus Scrimgeour as minister of magic. She also had Sirius Black brought before the Wizengamot,as he hadn't had a proper trial. They judged him innocent and he adopted Harry at the end of 1992.

The Triwizard Tournament was held in 1993 and 1994,at Hogwarts, but with Ilvermorny substituting for Durmstrang as that school was undergoing an administrative crisis following the suicide of Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Fleur Delacour was the Beauxbatons champion,Oliver Wood was the Hogwarts champion,and Jaime Anders was the Ilvermorny champion. Hogwarts won the championship.

Harry Potter's Fourth year was quiet,as Remus Lupin made marriage plans for him. Sirius suggested that Harry marry one witch from each Hogwarts house to demonstrate interhouse unity.

On June 24,1995,Harry was officially betrothed to Penelope Clearwater for Ravenclaw,Susan Bones for Hufflepuff,Lavender Brown for Gryffindor,and Millicent Bulstrode for Slytherin. They were married on June 25,1996,by Sirius Black,in the Church of St.Anthony in Godric's Hollow. In the same ceremony Harry's best friend Ron Weasley was wed to Pansy Parkinson,his friend Neville Longbottom was wed to Su Li,and Ron's sister Ginny married Ernie Macmillan. Hermione Granger has expressed interest in Viktor Krum,the acting (and youngest) Headmaster of Durmstrang.

As the 1996-1997 school year begins at Hogwarts,Albus Dumbledore has retired to devote his time to writing a history of the Greater Good War (1936-1945). At his request,Minerva McGonagall has succeeded him and from August 15,1996, is the Headmistress of Hogwarts, the 18th individual to hold that title. Harry has done well in his OWL tests and looks to become a Historian of Magic, while his wife Lavender looks to become a Herbologist and his wife Millicent looks to become an Auror. Penelope works in the Quidditch Regulation Division and Susan would like to become a Wizziotherapist.

 

Oh,and all myths are true.

 

PS. As for Peter Pettigrew,he reconverted back to human form in early 1993 and killed himself by drowning in Loch Shiel. Ron always wondered what happened to his pet rat Scabbers.

 


	2. December 2,1995, Gringotts

Lavender and Susan arrived at Gringotts at 12 noon on the dot. Their purpose there was to withdraw money from their respective accounts.

"Greetings. I am Ripsail,Bones vault manager. This is Duganthe,who does the same for the Brown vaults. Follow us"

The two girls followed the goblins down a flight of surprisingly wide stairs,past other,unlit vaults. Presently they came to a cart,the controls of which Duganthe manned. He steered the cart to the base of a great vault.

"This is the Bones vault"

Susan looked at the vault. It contained many thousands of packed Galleons,and also.....

"What is a sword doing in my family's vault?"

"It is the Sword of Hufflepuff. Helga Hufflepuff herself put Bripwn runes of protection on the sword. It has Crucio and Avada Kedavra 'faces' and a crossguard with embosséd Palatinate flowers. You obviously won't need it. Your noble ancestor Sylvanus Bones placed it in the vault in 1878."

They moved on to the Brown vaults. There weren't any surprises in there. Afterwards,they withdrew their money and apparated to Hogsmeade.

 


	3. Text of the Weasley-Parkinson Line Continuity Contract

Be it resolved,

On 25th of June, 1996 AD, Ronald Filiûs Weasley, sixth son of Arthur Weasley and Molly (Prewett) Weasley shall be wedded to Pansy Anissa Parkinson, only daughter of Jonathan Parkinson and Lyanna (Robins) Parkinson.

Signed by

Arthur Marcelo Weasley

Jonathan Cole Parkinson

Ethan Tomas Parkinson

Renly Alexander Sinistra

Devon Jacob Enfield

Erik Artys Branstone

This 10th day of October, 1994 AD

 


	4. TwT

Retrieve dragon scale from Kirkryn Marsh (November 8,1993)

Fleur Delacour (Ukrainian Ironbelly, 45 points)

Oliver Wood (Hudson Bay speckled, 42 points)

Jaime Anders (Korean silver, 40 points)

Yule Ball (December 24,1993)

Fleur Delacour-Percy Weasley

Oliver Wood-Megan Jones

Jaime Anders-Cho Chang

 

 


	5. Announcement

I am orphaning this so I can work on a better version with _moar girls!_


End file.
